High School Musical Pokemon Style
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: N and Touya meet through karaoke at a skiing resort that their parents took them too, it was love at first sight but when they wanted to see each other again they had to leave. N was surprised but happy to find out Touya is attending the same high school he's in. But there are people in this high school that don't want them together. Warning: omegaverse, lemons and singing.


EgyptAdbydos: I own nothing, this plot came to me while watching Pokemon, playing Pokemon black and high school musical at the same time. I hope you enjoy, thanks r & r.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Plot: If you've seen High School Musical then you know the plot but there'll be twists and turns since it has Pokemon in it.

* * *

><p>High School Musical, Pokemon style<p>

Alpha & Omega - verse

Troy - N aka Natural Harmonia Gropius

Anthea - N's sister

Concordia - N's sister

Gabriella - Touya Black

Touku - Touya's twin sister

Chad - Ash ketchum

Zeke - Brock Gray

Taylor - Cilan White

Cress & Chili White - Cilan's brothers

Sharpay - Joy Xavier

Ryan - Danny Xavier

Kelsey - Tory Lane

Jason - Max Melody

That dancing smart girl - May Melody

* * *

><p>"Touya, stop reading." Touya's mother took the Pokemon book out of his hands.<p>

"But mom, I just need a few more pages..." Touya said reaching for the book, his Pokemon Eevee looked up from his spot in Touya's lap.

"Vee, eevee." He said 'What's going on?'.

"No, your sister is already ready go and change, there's young Alpha and Omega party in the lounge." Touya's mother said sternly at her young Omega son.

"Can I have my book back if I promise to go?" Touya asked holding his hand out.

His mom sighed but handing him the book back and waited for him to stand and leave to change in their room.

"What am I going to do, Eevee?" Touya asked his Eevee as he carried him and his book to his family's room.

"Eevee...vee, eevee." Eevee says crocking his head. 'I don't know have some fun.'

Touya sighed he could understand Pokemon since he was little, he knows it weird and he doesn't like to tell people he can do that. It'll bring too many question and Touya hated the looks they gave him and whispers they did...it didn't help that he was an Omega.

Touya blushed as he saw the outfit that his mother choose for him.

"She wants me to wear this?!" Touya said, he doesn't have anything against skirts or blouses, Omega females or males wear them along with some more easy going Alpha females but still...

"Eevee...eevee vee eevee." Eevee said. 'She just wants you to look your best.'

Touya sighed and started getting into the blue blouse and then pulled on the black tights and finally the white skirt, he let his curly shoulder length brown hair down. Touya looked in the mirror and took a deep breath and grabbed his book.

"Alright, let's go Eevee." Touya said with sigh as he walked inside the party.

Touya gave a weary smile when an Alpha wearing a cowboy hat tipped it and gave him a howdy. He walked over to the couch and sat down and started to read again, Eevee jumped and curled up against his trainer. Touya blinked hard when a bright light was put on him and gulped when he realized it was for the karaoke.

No...I can't sing! Touya thought as some of the people pulled up stage. Touya blushed and looked over at the Alpha the choose to sing with him, he was tall, his long green hair tide up in a loose ponytail, he was muscular so he must play some kind of sport. He looked very cute in his dress shirt and pants, he also looked embarrassed to be chosen, Touya looked away he didn't wang to be caught looking.

N tried to tell the other Alphas that he didn't sing but they pushed him up anyways, he glance over at the Omega next to him, he was short compared to him but that was fine, his round face and his chocolate eyes looked nice along with his brown hair. N looked over his body, that blouse and skirt looked lovely in him, N felt his face flush and he looked away and the screen that showed their lyrics as the music started.

Might as well... N thought as he mentally sighed.

"Livin' in my own world..." N cleared his throat before he started singing again. "Didn't understand, that anything can happen when you take a chance."

N turned around and was getting ready walk off the stage, when he heard the sweetest angel like voice, he turned around to face the Omega singing.

"I never believed in...what I couldn't see." Touya sang softly looking shyly around. "I never open my heart."

"Ohhhh." N sang softly into the microphone smiling when the Omega turn to him with a shock bug relieved look, smiling back at him.

"To all the possibilities, ohhh" Touya finished singing.

"I know." N and Touya sang together.

"That something has changed." Touya sang louder feeling more confident.

"Never felt this way." They sang together, not noticing that everyone was stopping what they were doing and watching them now.

"And right here tonight." Touya sang.

"This could be the start of saomething new." N and Touya sang.

"It feels so right," Touya sang smiling at N.

"To be here with you, ooh  
>And now lookin' in your eyes," they both sang happily completely ignoring that everyone was clapping and listening to them.<p>

"I feel in my heart," Touya sang happily.

"Feel in my heart." N sang.

"The start of somethin' new," they sang together.

"Ohhhh, yeahh." N sang looking at Touya who blushed.

"Now who'd of ever thought that... oh," N sang his next line grinning, he was enjoying himself.

"We'd both be here tonight... yeah," they both sang laughing a little at the irony of the lyrics.

"Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter." Touya sang.

"Brighter, brighter." N sang grabbing the microphone and keeping it in his hands.

"Oh, with you by my side." Touya sang grabbing the microphone as well

"By my side." N sang along side Touya.

"I know... that somethin' has changed. Never felt this way," they sang together.

"oh I know it for real," Touya sang having so much fun in this moment.

"This could be the..." They sang together.

"start of somethin' new  
>It feels so right to be here with you... oh. And now... lookin' in your eyes<br>I feel in my heart  
>The start of somethin' new." N and Touya sang looking at each other.<p>

"I never knew that it could happen. 'Til it happened to me. Ohhhh, yeah," N sang leaning closer to Touya.

"I didn't know it before," N and Touya sang, Touya moving away from N when he notice the Alpha was to close and almost fell off the stage but was caught and pushed back up.

"But now it's easy to see," Touya sang feeling confidence go through him.

"Ohhhhh, It the start of something new  
>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<br>And now... lookin' in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>That it's the start of somethin' new  
>It feels so right." N and Touya sang.<p>

"So right... oh." N sang.

"To be here with you... oh." Touya sang.

"And now..." N and Touya sang.

"Lookin' in your eyes," Touya sang looking into N's eyes.

"Lookin' in your eyes." N repeated looking into Touya's eyes feeling something spark between them.

"I feel in my heart." Touya sang softly.

"Feel in my heart." N sang back softly as well.

"The start of somethin' new," Touya sang.

"The start of somethin' new." N sang.

"The start of somethin' new." Touya sang gently.

"Somethin' new." N sang as the song ended and looked at Touya as everyone clapped.

"Natural or N, as I prefer." N said hoping the Omega in front of him wouldn't laugh at his name.

"Touya." Touya said shaking N's hand with a smile.

They walked off the stage and walked together to the balcony.

"You sing, beautifully...Do you have practice?" N asked scratching his neck nervously.

"Only church choir...never did a solo though." Touya admitted unlike his sister Touku she did a solo but she didn't care too much for singing, she prefer playing Soccer.

"Why not?" N asked he honest thought with such an angelic voice he would love to sing solos.

"I did once and I looked out at all the people and pokemon staring at me next thing I knew I was in my room, mom said I fainted." Touya said picking up Eevee who followed him out.

"You sound like you have practice too." Touya said as he rubbed Eevee's ears.

"Yeah... My shower head is really impressed." N said joking and smiled when Touya grinned and sniggered a little bit.

"Is that your Pokemon?" N asked though he really wished people wouldn't catch Pokemon and put them in pokeballs.

"Eevee, is my best friend." Touya said petting Eevee.

"Vee, Eevee." Eevee said happily, 'that's right.'

"Oh." N said understanding the Pokemon was saying, he leaned closer to Touya and gave a sigh of relief mentally when Touya didn't move, N thought for sure they might kiss but then everyone started screaming 'Happy New Years.'

Touya tried not look disappointed when they didn't kiss.

"I better find my mom and tell her happy new year." Touya said.

"Yeah me too...I'm mean my mom...not yours...and dad." N said awkwardly.

Touya smiled fondly and shook his head as he looked around spotting his sister making her way out the door.

"I'll call you," N said as he pulled his phone. "Here put your phone number."

"Okay, you too." Touya said taking N's phone and handing him, his own phone.

Once they placed their phone numbers they had each the phones back to the right owner.

"So...ummm." N started saying when Touya got courage and kissed N softly on the lips before leaving quickly.

N looked stunned for a moment before smiling and leaving to find his own mother and father.


End file.
